


Celebrate!

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just signed for four more years. I am extremely excited. So are Dan and Martin. They celebrate. With sex. (of the non kink variety)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate!

It'd been one hell of a training. Despite Stevie's and Carra's optimism, everyone knows how important tomorrow's match is. As defense, Martin and Dan and Carra have been working overtime, and they still don't know who's starting tomorrow. And so, stressed and miserable and angry with the world, Martin pulls on the gloves and heads up the stairs to the punching bag. Carra and Sammy give him assessing looks before they both nod in an almost amusing synchronization. Martin snorts and tightens the laces with his teeth as he stands in front of the bag.

He likes it up here. The punching bag is set up on a loft overlooking the gym, and no one except him really uses the equipment. It's a quiet place to work out his frustrations without everyone else seeing and looking worried. Martin knows what he looks like, and he knows the impression he has on people. It's a good image for a defender to cultivate, but he doesn't actually like to be seen beating the shit of something. He stretches briefly, bends down, twists, breathes out heavily, tries to put everything but the bag out of his head.

He's starting to get into the rhythm of one two, one two three, when the sounds of someone coming up the stairs filter in. He grabs the bag and stops, breathing heavily

"Hiya," Dan says and Martin relaxes just as Dan wraps his arms around his waist. He leans back against the other man, sighing contentedly. "Guess what?"

Martin starts to undo the laces on his glove with his teeth, yanking at the strings. "What?" he mutters indistinctly, fighting with a stubborn knot. "Did Rafa announce the lineup?" He finally just grips the glove with his teeth and tugs it off.

Dan huffs a fond sigh against his neck. "Here," he says and steps around in front of him to quickly undo the other glove. When he's done he wraps his arms against Martin's neck and kisses him quickly. "Guess what?" he repeats, giddy.

Martin smiles, completely charmed by the joy shining in Dan's eyes. "What?" he says, dropping his hands to Dan's waist. He looks down, like he always does, the sight of his large hands wrapping around Dan's slender body arousing as fuck. He moves in closer automatically, pulling Dan's hips against his.

"Martin!" Dan scolds, but, Martin notes, he's apparently not irritated enough to pull back.

"What?" he smiles innocently and quickly presses a kiss to the side of his partner's mouth, which pulls into an adorable pout. "What?" he asks again, still smiling.

"Don't you want to know my news?" Dan asks in a fake hurt voice.

"Of course," Martin assures him, biting back a laugh. "Tell me your news." He slips his fingertips into the waistband of Dan's pants. "I'm all ears."

"I signed for another four years." Martin goes completely still. They've talked about this, but neither one is stupid; footballers have maybe a fifteen year career span. Martin can't fault Dan for holding out for a better contract, but with every overheard phonecall to his agent, every rumour in the press, Martin has worried. He knows Rafa wants Dan, knows the club was willing to work things out, but he still worries. Was worried.

"Dan," he breathes. And he's hugging him, lifting him off his feet. Dan clings back, arms and legs wrapping around him tightly. "You're really staying?"

Dan tightens his grip and hitches up so he can stare down at Martin. "I'm staying," he says, and kisses him. Martin kisses back, hungry and hard and grateful. Dan starts to slip and Martin hefts him higher and looks around quickly.

"Can you be quiet?" he asks and Dan looks puzzled before a delighted smile spreads across his face. He looks over at the railing and when he looks back his smile is naughty, dangerous. He nods and Martin lets them both collapse on the floor. He looks around for lotion, oil, anything to use as lubricant. Dan seems to know what he's looking for and he stifles a chuckle and starts wriggling out of his pants.

"Aha!" Martin mutters, spying a discarded tub of vaseline. He looks down at Dan. "Don't move," he tells him seriously, and Dan nods, still smiling happily. Martin grabs the container and on the way back, takes a hasty glance over the railing at the gym below. Carra's on the treadmill with headphones, and Dirk's spotting Masch on the benchpress. The treadmill's loud enough that Dirk and Masch won't hear anything and even if Carra hears them over his, he's covered for them before.

Martin turns back to see Dan completely naked on the mat. He straddles him and sinks down to his hands and knees, nose only a few inches above the other man's. "Really four years?" he asks, voice trembling despite his best efforts.

Dan nods, eyes steady on his. "Really four years." Martin nods once and kisses him harshly, biting and sucking at his tongue, so so so happy he gets to keep this. Dan kisses back happily but allows Martin to dominate the kiss, instead pushing down Martin's pants. Martin pulls back to kick out of his trainers and pants and yanks off his shirt before throwing himself back on Dan.

Dan hums contentedly. "I get to have you," he whispers against Martin's lips, and Martin ducks down and bites his shoulder, marking him. Dan throws his head and keens.

"Shh," Martin says as he reaches for the Vaseline. He strokes his cock to slick it up, then pulls Dan's leg up and circles his hole with a slick finger. Dan arches his hips against him and catches his mouth in another hungry kiss. He hisses happily as Martin breaches him with a finger.

"Hurry," he whispers. "Fuck Martin, I want you in me." Martin stifles a moan and pulls Dan's other leg up around his hips. He lines himself up and slowly enters one inch at a time. He bends down and kisses Dan softly before pulling to back to watch his face as he pushes into him. He's sinfully tight and Martin bites back a groan, hyperaware of the need for silence.

Dan's beautiful like this, face pursed in concentration, lower lip clenched between his teeth. He opens his eyes to see Martin watching him and gives him a pained smile. "You feel so good," he moans, voice breaking loudly.

"Dan," Martin grits out from clenched teeth, "We have to be quiet. Masch and-" he loses his voice as Dan clenches around him. "Dirk are downstairs!" he finishes, glaring at him. Dan gives a unrepentant smile, eye sparkling.

"Well then you better start fucking me before I get louder," he purrs and bucks up so Martin's cock slides all the way in. Both men hiss in pleasure. Martin bites his lip and begins a slow steady in and out motion, soft fire sliding up his spine. He drops his head to bury it in Dan's neck and the other man wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. The changed angle makes Dan flex around him and heat pools higher in Martin's stomach, his cock. "Martin," Dan sighs, then "kæreste. Please, harder."

Martin shivers at the endearment and nips at his throat in revenge. "No fair begging," he murmurs before biting down hard and sucking.

Dan's laugh vibrates against his lips. "Then fuck me," he challenges. That's it. Martin hitches Dan's legs higher around his waist and drives into him. Dan gives a delighted little yowl but hastily shoves his fist in his mouth. Martin tries to glare, but Dan feels so fucking good around his cock he quickly loses the scowl and just focuses on the pleasure. It's harder and harder to be quiet, pleasure gathering quickly in his stomach. He's acutely aware of the sounds of the gym below, the hum of the treadmill and the clank of the weights, but that only makes this clandestine fucking all the hotter. He thrusts harder, the muffled sounds Dan's making only driving him higher, hotter.

Dan urges his head up so he can kiss him, panting and groaning against his mouth, the sounds obscenely loud. "Martin," he breathes, face and neck turning red, eyes blown with lust. "I'm so close." Martin nods frantically and pulls Dan's hand down so they're both stroking his cock. Once they have a smooth pace Dan starts making these breathy little gasps that go straight to Martin's dick. He groans and wrenches his hand away from Dan's cock. He slaps it over Dan's lips in a futile attempt to stifle Dan's increasingly frantic cries.

"Dan," he pleads in a near whisper, voice raspy and breaking. "They're downstairs!" Dan doesn't respond. His cock jerks against Martin's stomach and he clenches around Martin's cock in a series of rippling, spine numbing waves. Martin tears his hand away from Dan's mouth and plants his elbows on either side of Dan's head. He pounds in, orgasm building faster and faster. He's vaguely aware that Dan is kissing him, but it doesn't really muffle the heartfelt "Fuck," as he shoves in as far as he can and comes.

Dan holds him up as the orgasm shakes through him, stroking his shoulders soothingly. When he's finally done, Dan kisses him again, over and over, soft little bites and nips. He smiles and catches his lips in a languid lazy kiss. His cock slides out, both men wincing. Martin reluctantly sits up and grabs the towel he'd brought up earlier. He tenderly cleans Dan, then briskly rubs himself. Gives Dan a hand up and they dress, touching as often as possible and throwing one another smiling little glances.

"You know," Dan says faux-casually, "Carra's going to want to celebrate." Martin nods, then stops and thinks about it.

"Fuck," he mutters. "Are you going to be OK to-" he gestures and blushes.

Dan smiles fondly. "Don't flatter yourself, Skrtel," he teases, then grabs his hand and pulls him in for a kiss. "Just let me shower and I'll be fine." Martin nods and kisses him back.

They peer over the railing hesitantly, but thankfully the gym appears to be empty. Dan starts down the stairs and Martin follows closely with a possessive hand on his waist. When they reach the bottom, Dan stops suddenly and Martin stumbles into him. "Dan," he starts, and then he realizes why Dan stopped.

Carra glares at them, arms crossed over his chest. "What were you two fuckers thinking?" He asks, gesturing violently. "You're fucking lucky I yanked my headphones out. If I hadn't turned up the machine, Dirk and Masch would have heard." He glares even harder. "I ran three miles full out so you two fuckers could have a shag."

Martin ducks his head and blushes bright red, humiliated, but Dan just laughs. "Carra, I signed a new contract!"

Carra continues to glare for a moment, but then relaxes. "I heard," he admits gruffly. He steps forward and hugs Dan briefly, pounding his back. "About fucking time." He clasps Martin's shower then takes a step back. "Go shower, you both reek of spunk," he orders. Martin blushes even harder and even Dan looks abashed. "Then we're going out for a pint," Carra declares. Martin looks up in surprise; after all, they still have a game tomorrow. "Of water," Carra adds, wincing. "We'll celebrate properly tomorrow, right? After we win."

Both men nod. Carra waves them away and goes back to the treadmill. Dan smiles at Martin and grabs his hand again. "Wanna wash my back?"


End file.
